


I Didn't Know Where To Turn

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's December, snows falling. Olivia was off doing what she does best. Amelie was more than likely at her husbands grave. That now left Gabriel. With no one knowing of him being alive, he seeks comfort from the only one (except Olivia of course) who does know.Thought you’d want this:Ana Amari........No need to thank me.Sombra had scribbled down for him, leaving a kissy face too.“Ana’s address?” he pondered, scrunching it up. “Why would I want that?”





	I Didn't Know Where To Turn

So it was December yet again. That brought quite a lot of things; snow, cheers, crowds, singing, so on and so forth. Gabriel hated this time of the year the most, admitted one time he enjoyed it, though that was only when he had a family to go back to. Not anymore, those days were over.

He sat at his desk, chin upon his clawed hand. An annoyed groan escaped him as Sombra playfully threw some tinsel around his neck. 

“It’s so boring around here,” she complained.

Widowmaker sat with her feet propped up on her own desk, filing her nails. Ten more minutes and they’d all be off doing whatever it is they did for the holiday. 

“So, Amelie, what plans you got?”

“Don’t call me that,” Widow glared at the other woman. “And it’s none of your concern.”

“Ah, chica, you’re so adorable.” Sombra teased, nipping her cheek.

“I will kill you!” Widow snapped.

Gabriel growled as he stood. 

“Aw, poor Gabe,” Sombra now sympathised. 

“I’ve warned you, Sombra. Do not...”

“Too late, Gabe, it’s time to go.” Sombra smirked, quickly making herself invisible to run out of there.

Widow shook her head as she grabbed her coat.

“See you after the holiday,” she simply told him.

He gave a glum nod before sitting himself back down again.

“How I hate this time of year,” he groaned, dropping his head to his arms. 

After a while of sitting doing nothing, he stood, ready to head out. A slip of paper caught his eye on Sombra’s desk as he walked over. Curiously he picked it up and looked it over.

_Thought you’d want this:_

_Ana Amari........_

_No need to thank me._

Sombra had scribbled down for him, leaving a kissy face too.

“Ana’s address?” he pondered, scrunching it up. “Why would I want that?”

Finally making his way out, he walked the streets, keeping to the shadows as he usually would. The night was cold, though not quite as cold as Gabriel felt inside. Snow crunched under his heavy boots, the stuff was annoying, cold, wet and bothersome in the wrongs hands.

A child ran down, not looking where he was going and ended up bumping into him. 

“Sorry,” the child apologised, looking up to see the figure gone.

"Diego, what are you doing over there?" his mother asked.

"Nothing mama," he responded, turning to head back to her. He was quite sure he’d bumped into someone.

"Come on, we still have things to buy." His mother complained.

Gabriel solidified himself again, this time well out of sight of the people. He had time, but finding something to do with it was different.

"How long does this have to go on?” he thought to himself.

He sat himself down, looking out at the happy faces below him. He was lonely, but didn’t want to admit it to himself. Pulling out the crinkled paper from his coat, he looked the address over.

“Ana,” he sighed.

He stood to then take up his shadowy form, moving around this way had its benefits, and took him half the time to arrive at his destination. Gabriel hadn’t liked what he’d become, but it was a part of him now. Something’s were just meant to be after all.

After finally making it to the place he needed to be, he checked the address one last time, glad to know he’d got it right. He moved closer to the door, hand now rising to knock. He just couldn’t do it. 

"This was stupid of me," he grumbled to himself. "Why would she want to see me of all people?”

He lowered his hand, turning to leave, head held low, when suddenly he heard the door unlock. His first instinct was to turn to mist and get the hell out of there, but he faulted.

"Gabriel?” 

He clenched his fists at his body’s stubbornness of not moving him fast enough.

"You're welcome to come in."

He loosened his grip at the invite. Hearing her voice yet again brought it all back, how he’d missed her.

"Or you could just stay out there and freeze, your choice.”

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. 

"If you stay there any longer, you might freeze and become a snowman."

He turned to slowly head over to her. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked, sounding rather unlike himself.

"I would stick a carrot to your nose and give you buttons for eyes," she chucked.

Gabriel stepped inside, the warmth hitting him as he walked into the small room.

"I'll make up some tea, you look frozen. Take a seat and I'll be right back."

Gabriel looked around, seeing the old photos of how things used to be, him, Jack, Ana and little Fareeha, all good friends once upon a time. His eyes then fell on what looked to be a recent photograph.

"Is that...." he asked.

"My little Fareeha," Ana smiled. "Though not so little anymore."

Gabriel nodded in agreement, picking up the photo to look at her.

"She looks just like you," he smiled under his mask.

"I don't think she would be too pleased to hear that," Ana laughed.

Gabriel gave a small chuckle as he set the photo back down to take the cup from her.

"Thank you," he said with a slight nod.

Ana sat herself down on the sofa, sipping at her tea while patting the spot beside her. Gabriel took the hint and sat next to her.

“I’m grateful for your kindness,” he told her. “Not many would be willing to let me in.”

“We were all once friends,” Ana sighed. “Let’s try to keep it that way, yes?”

He nodded.

Ana then went back to sipping her tea, turning to see Gabriel push his mask up slightly to drink his.

"Take it off if it makes it easier for you," she frowned slightly at the man’s stubbornness.

"But, I...." he hesitated.

“Gabriel, make it easier on yourself for once.” Ana scolded him.

He pushed it up out of the way, but wouldn’t look at her.

“I don’t care what you look like, Gabe. I know it’s still you.”

He turned to look at her.

“Give me a smile then,” she teased.

He gave her his best smile.

“That’s the Gabriel I remember.”

“I sometimes wish I could undo what happened,” he confessed.

“There’s no point lingering on the past,” Ana reminded him, lowering her head. “I had to be up front with Fareeha about it.”

“How did she take it?” he asked.

“It didn’t go so well at first, but she came to understand why I did it.”

Gabriel turned to look at his tea as he swirled it around a little.

“She’s a good girl, but will always go against what I plead her not to do.”

Gabriel let out a laugh. “She takes after you then.”

Ana tapped him lightly on the arm.

“You were always a great mother to her, and a great friend to have.”

“Aw, thank you, Gabriel.” She smiled, reaching out to grab the tray. “Biscuit.”

He reached over and took one between his clawed fingers.

"Thanks," he smirked, dipping it before eating it. “I appreciate all you do. I just didn’t know where to turn.”

"Don't mention it. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you want." She reassured him.

He nodded, quite glad to be enjoying the moment, he'd missed the old days, but nothing would ever bring them back. But at least he knew he had Ana, and who knows maybe Jack would be willing to talk with him once again.


End file.
